Unexpected meeting Or is it?
by BlueFireStorm39188
Summary: All I can say is Kagome is the Princess of the Eastern lands and she refuses to have a mate. But what would a loving father do that will change her mind. How does Sesshomaru play in this you say? Kagome is a rare Siberian Tiger-youkai. Will cat and dog get along? Would love bloom or just lust for a fight? Well read and find out...please review I'm dying to know what you all think
1. Running Off

**Unexpect****ed**** meeting ****Or is it?**

**Chapter One: Running Off**

Kagome was wearing her hair in a high ponytail. She wore her favorite silver kimono that had blue butterflies that made a swirl pattern from the top left to the very bottom. It had a violet trim and a yellow obi. Her kimono had a slit on both sides starting from her mid thigh all the way down, so it would be easier to fight in. She a placed a purple hooded cape over her so it would hid her from the guards as she sneak out of the castle.

'If father thinks that I'm going to meet another suitor. He is sadly mistaken!' Kagome thought as she sneak past the guards, that were stationed at the front of the castle. 'OK now I just need to get to the stables to Kirara...without being caught...maybe Sango could help me escape' she thought as ran behind the stables.

"PSSST...PSSST...Sango I need to borrow Kirara for a night or two" Kagome whispered hoping that her friend could hear her plea. "Princess!? What are you doing out of the castle this hour of the night?" Sango asked as she pulled Kagome inside the stable.

Sango was finishing grooming Kirara her Orange Fire cat-youkai. When she heard her friend calling to her in a soft voice. Sango was wearing her traditional black and green kimono, with her hair up in a traditional bun with a few strains of hair hanging down to the side of her face. "I need to get out of the castle for a few

days. Father wants me take a suitor...and what's with the princess bit you know you don't have to be formal with me...We have been friends since childhood." Kagome said with a pout. She was really hoping that her friend would help out. She saw that Sango was getting Kirara ready for travel. Kagome was thrilled that she gave her best friend a big hug. "Kagome...You know that I would always help you out...How long will you be gone this time? Are you going to the cabin in the forest that we have built? You better take you're swords with you." Sango said while embracing her friend. "Sango I'm just not ready to settle down just yet...and all of the suitors that brings to the castle are either boring or just plain stupid...and on top of that I bet none of them could actually be a challenge for me." Kagome said climbing on top of Kirara

"Yes my friend that is where I am headed...At least there I can practice without father trying to hook me up..I never leave home without my babies." she chirped as she placed her katanna that had black hilt with blue gems around the top. She called it Blue Fire, for the sword was a bright red with blue flames going from the tip of the sword to the hilt. Sango handed her other sword known as Flaming Cat. It was a double edged sword that had a fire cat made from rubies at the hilt.

"Thank you Sango...See you in a few days." "Watch over her kirara." "Meow." And with that Kagome and Kirara were off into the sky.

***Back at the Eastern Castle***

"Kagome! Kagome! Where is that daughter of mine? She had better not of run off again." Sighed a very frustrated Lord. "Lord Toya...forgive me to say...but you're daughter has sneak out of her chambers again." said a very timid Bird-youkai servant as she bowed to her Lord of the East. Lord Toya took seat behind his desk in his study. "I swear that girl will be the death of me one day. If keeps refusing these suitors I'll have no choice but to put her in an arranged marriage." Lord Toya said as he rubbed his temples. Then and idea hit him. "By Gods I've got it! Takashii! Send for my messenger!" "Yes Lord Toya." Takashii bowed then left to go get his messenger Haru.

Lord Toya got his quill and wrote a message and as soon as he finished placing his seal of the East on his letter, Haru came in and bowed to his Lord. "You send for me Lord Toya?" Haru said as he walked up to his Lordships desk. "Yes I want you to take the message to the Lord of the West Inutaishio." He handed Haru the message and Haru was off with the speed of lightning. Haru was a lightning-youkai. Very useful when needed to send urgent messages across the land. 'I know that Inutaishio wants to find a mate for his eldest son. This should work out perfectly.' Toya thought to himself before finishing the scrolls left on his desk.

***Castle of the Western Lands***

**KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK*** "Enter" said Lord Inutaishio. He seated on a big yellow pillow that was in between two shelves reading a historian novel. "I bring a message from Lord Toya of the Eastern lands" said Haru with a bow of respect. "Bring it to me and have a seat by my desk." "Yes you're lordship" and with that Haru handed him the message and took a seat by a big Burgundy desk made out a pine and rosewood. It had carvings of dogs running all around the edges of the desk. Lord Inutaishio opened the letter and his eyes got wide with excitement.

My Dear Friend Inutaishio

I wish to invite you and you're sons to a masked ball. It will be in three days time. The reason for this ball is to find a mate for my darling daughter Kagome. If she does not choose one by the stroke of midnight I will pick one for her. In any case there are some matters I would like to discuss with you as soon as possible.

You're Old Friend

Lord Toya of the Eastern Lands

"Haru inform you're Lord Toya that I accept and will arrive tomorrow morning." with that the lightning-youkai was off. "Takashii! Bring my sons to my study I wish to speak with them." "Yes mi'lordship" Takashii bowed and went to find Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. 'A masked ball uh? This will be interesting indeed.' Lord Inutaishio chuckled to himself awaiting for his sons to come.

***Castle of the Eastern Lands***

"Lady Sango may I speak with you for a moment" Lord Toya said as he crept up behind her. "Eeeek" screeched Sango. "Oh...Lord Toya it's only you...you know you and Kagome really should stop sneaking up behind people...You nearly gave me a heart attack my Lord." Sango said as she was trying to calm her heart rate.

"Ha ha ha my apologies my dear friend...but have you seen my daughter or know where she might be? I have something important to tell her." Lord Toya asked. "Is she not in her chambers mi'lord?" Sango asked trying hard to keep her friends secret but knew it would fail. It was always hard for to lie to Lord Toya for he always knew when someone would lie to him.

He and Kagome was after all a white tiger-youkai. The rarest of all youkai and one of the most powerful youkai, while the other was Inu-youkai of the Western lands. Lord Toya had Silver hair with black strikes that would look like stripes that fell to his mid back. Both him and Kagome had blue jagged stripes along their cheeks. Had pointed ears and a black star on their foreheads. They both could transform into white Siberian tigers.

"Come now Sango tell me where she went...I see that Kirara is not here and I know that the only ones that are able to ride her are you and my daughter." Lord Toya said with pleading eyes hoping she would crack. "She's at our cabin that we have built last summer...She wanted to train for a few days. She'll be back soon I promise my Lord Toya." Sango sighed. 'Kagome won't be happy with me but she knows that I can not tell a lie to her father...Forgive my friend.' Sango thought to herself as she saw Lord Toya transformed and jumped to the sky in the direction of his daughter. 'You think you can get away from me that easily uh my darling daughter.' Lord Toya thought with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Singing from an angel

** Unexpect****ed**** meeting ****Or is it?**

**Chapter 2: ****Singing from an angel**

**(A: N I do not own any of these characters or Inuyasha)**

***At the cabin with Kagome and Kirara***

In a clearing of a meadow you could hear Kagome slashing against the wind with her swords. It almost looked like she was dancing. Slashing and dodging every attack that kirara was sending her. She has been practicing now for 4 hours straight, and not a single drop of sweat was coming from as she gracefully landed on her feet. She turned around upon hearing something coming her way. "I know you're hear father. Come out and show you're self." she said getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh come now Kagome. You surely don't think you can win against you're own father now do you?" Lord Toya said with a grin on his face.

"If you are hear to ask me to go back to the castle and choose a mate. Then yes father I most certainly would win." Kagome said with confidence.

"Then lets make a deal." he said with an evil smirk.

Kagome sheathed her sword "I'm listening." she could never resist a challenge. And her father knew that all to well. He took a few steps towards her only stopping a few feet from her.

"I am having a masked ball in three days in you're honor. If you can find this jewel before the stroke of midnight. Then I will no longer bother you with suitors." He pulled out a bright pink jewel from his hoari. It was attached to a silver chain. "It will be hidden within the castle walls."

"And if I don't find it in time." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Then I would announce you're engagement to one of Lord Inutaishio's sons." He said coyly.

"Father that is ridiculous..You know as much as I do that...One Inuyasha has a mate...and two Sesshomaru is a cold hearted bastard he would never agree to this...and may I remind you father in order to have an engagement the male would have to agree 100% to it...and he is never going to so I ACCEPT YOU'RE CHALLENGE" Kagome said unsheathing her sword again and ran straight for her father.

Lord Toya knew that she would accept 'My darling daughter could never back down from a challenge. Especially one that she knows that she will win...And that would be her downfall.' he thought as he readied his own sword for battle.

"Kagome do you really think you are a match for you're own father." Lord Toya chuckled. Little did he know what she was actually going to do.

"We shall see about that father prepare you're self for..." Kagome launched towards her father. She threw her double edged sword into the air and threw her Blue Fire katana to the ground. Lord Toya looked puzzled for a moment as he lowered his sword afraid she would aim herself onto it. 'Daughter what are..' his thought didn't finish as she tackled him to ground and started to tickle him like crazy.

"I Win." Kagome said as she stood up looking down at her father that had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Was that really necessary Kagome." Lord Toya said. As he was wiping the tears from his eyes and getting up to his feet.

"Well duh...How else am I gonna defeat the great Lord Toya of the East. I could never really fight you father for I don't want to hurt you...The years sure are catching up to you pops." Kagome giggled as her father just stood there dumbfounded "Well then let's just see about that...Race you to the castle and the first on there can demand one request from the loser." he said getting ready to leap into the sky. "You're on Father." And with that they both raced to the sky.

Kirara just looked at them as they flew off. She decided it was time for her to return to Sango in the courtyard. And a few seconds later Kirara flew to the sky headed to castle as well.

***Back at the castle***

Lord Toya and Kagome were neck and neck heading for the castle's gate. They were using their demonic speed. As soon as they were approaching the gate Lord Toya had an evil smirk on his face. "You know Kagome you left you're swords back at the cabin just laying there." At that comment Kagome changed course from the castle gate back to the cabin. As soon as she realized she had them on her this whole time. 'Damn that old man pulled one over me...I can't believe I fell for that' She thought turning back around. By the time she reached the gate. Her father was standing there with a smug smile on his face. "You are despicable father." Kagome said as she landed in front of him. "That was uncalled for sweetie...But now for my request.." He thought for a moment "I request that you sing us a song at the masked ball and dance with the first male that asks of you." Kagome was furious was an understatement. "FINE...but I won't chose him as my mate" She said with clenched teeth. As she stormed off to the gardens.

"Lord Toya...You have guests awaiting for you in you're study." said a human servant with a bow. "Yes...I will be there shortly." and with that Lord Toya headed for his study.

***Kagome's P.O.V***

'What the hell? I can't believe that I fell for that trick of his.' I thought as I paced back and forth. I can feel my body shaking in anger. I need to go practice. I picked up my swords and tucked them back into kimono. I was about to leap into the air when I heard Sango "Kagome!" 'Sango's gonna be upset that I have left Kirara back at the cabin.' I thought getting ready to brace myself. "Sango...I can explain..."I didn't get the chance for Sango had her arms around me. "Oh Kagome I wish that you would stop sneaking out of the castle. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep you're location from you're father?" Sango said as she finally let go of me. "It's alright. I knew he would have found me sooner or later...I'm going to head back to the cabin. I'll be back in time for the ball. After all I'm not lose to my father." I said with triumph. "You know accepting challenges will soon be you're downfall." Sango laughed. "I know...but the excitement of a challenge is just so overwhelming that I just can't help myself. Besides I rarely lose. The only reason father won was because he cheated." I growled "And it won't happen again." Sango and I laughed as we walked through the forest.

"Father challenged me to find the Shikon No Tama. That he has hidden within the castle walls. If I don't find it before the strike of midnight, he's gonna announce my engagement to Sesshomaru. And I can't start looking for it till the day of the ball. And that's in two days." I said as we reached our destination. "Well look on the bright side at least he is very sexy and powerful." Sango stifled a giggle as she saw me reaction. I literately tripped over my own feet.

"WHAT!? That Ice prince...yeah he has great looks but he's definitely not my type. He's cold, rarely speaks...and I bet he wouldn't know how to woo a lady off her feet...He wouldn't know love if it hit him right on his doggie nose. And besides there is no way in seven hells is going to agree to this engagement." I fumed into the clearing.

***Two hours ago at the castle***

"Ah Lord Inutaishio nice to see you my old friend...I see you have brought you're eldest...Great to see you Lord Sesshomaru...Where is Inuyasha?" Lord Toya asked.

"Great to see you to my friend Lord Toya...Inuyasha won't be coming to the ball. He is with his mate in the Southern lands." said Lord Inutaishio.

"I see...Takashii show Lord Sesshomaru to his chambers...If you would like to take a look around the gardens or the castle feel free Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Toya said with a grin.

"Thank you Lord Toya...I think I shall take walk around the castle grounds." Sesshomaru said following the servant to his chambers.

***Outside the Castle grounds***

Sesshomaruwas walking alongside the river. 'It's been years since I have been here...' His thought was cut off when he heard faint singing in the distance. He masked his scent and followed the music he was hearing. Once he arrived at the clearing. He jumped into a high tree branch so he could hear, but made sure that the two singing girls wouldn't notice him.

***Kagome & Sango***

"Sango we should do a duet together for the opening." Kagome said as she grabbed a two sticks to use as microphones. "You got a song in mind?" Sango asked as she took one from her friends hand. "Follow me lead."

Little did they know that they were being watched. 'This should be interesting.' he thought getting comfortable on the perch he was on.

**Glory and Gore by: Lord (A: N I do not own any of these songs...but I do love them ^_^)**

There's a humming in the restless summer air And we're slipping off the course that we prepared But in all chaos, there is calculation Dropping glasses just to hear them break You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't) Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure) It's clear that someone's gotta go We mean it but I promise we're not mean

And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood

You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious

Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay) God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way) Chance is the only game I play with, baby We let our battles choose us

And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood

You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious

No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this I don't ever think about death It's alright if you do, it's fine We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes Wide awake in bed, words in my brain, "Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means

You could try and take us (oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (oh-oh) But victory's contagious

"That song always gets me in the mood for a battle...Say Sango wanna spar with me?" Kagome chuckled as she asked her friend. "Sorry Kags, but I need to get back to the castle Kade needs my help to make preparations for the ball." Sango said sadly then whistled for Kirara to come and get her.

Kirara was there in no time flat at her masters call. She flew straight for her master and landed with grace. "Will you be heading back to the castle tonight?" Sango asked as she climbed on top of Kirara. "I think I will stay here tonight...I don't want to be in the castle knowing HE'S here...I don't want to spend more time with him then I have to...besides if I see him now I'll just end up challenging him anyway...and I really want to try and avoid it.." Kagome said as she dropped her head. And Sango and Kirara flew back to castle.

'I really don't want to see him again...I don't know if I can handle it...Everytime we fight...' Kagome didn't want to finish that sentence so she just started singing again in hopes that the feeling inside her goes away.

**"Last Kiss" ( A:N I have decided to go with this song instead... by Mariah Cary...I do not own it)**

Baby I know this, know this, know this Aint gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss Aint gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss  
Feel so empty inside Since our last kiss goodbye Picture you in my mind And I can't seem to rationalize The way we let it end It just don't make no sense This can't be happening I need you back again  
Everybody asking questions Like we're some kind of obsession For the millionth time asking I'm like "Uhh let it rest" Can i get a minute to breathe They're like "Nope, What's up with you and so-so?"  
But in my heart I know this Ain't gon' be our last kiss It's too big we just can't quit What you think this is Our love will always exist Oh listen to me  
Boy you know we trill So stop frontin' What we got is still Somethin' somethin' Oh this feeling it's too good to miss And ain't no kiss gon' ever be our last kiss  
Ooh you said you'd never leave me So I'll keep believing That eventually We gon' kiss away the hurt Do it like it were And wake up how we used to be  
Never let it go, get it right Bring it back home, stay for life Call it what you want, it's in your eyes We gon' make it thru this i'll prove it Somethin' bout our love Will not fade away Always everlasting and  
In my heart I know this Ain't gon' be our last kiss It's too big we just can't quit What you think this is Our love will always exist Oh listen to me  
Boy you know we trill So stop frontin' What we got is still Somethin' somethin' Oh this feeling it's too good to miss And ain't no kiss gon' ever be our last kiss  
Baby I know this, know this, know this Aint gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss Aint gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss  
In my heart I know this Ain't gon' be our last kiss It's too big we just can't quit What you think this is Our love will always exist Oh listen to me  
Boy you know we trill So stop frontin' What we got is still Somethin' somethin' Oh this feeling it's too good to miss And ain't no kiss gon' ever be our last kiss

She finished with a heavy sigh. As all the good memories that they shared so long ago. Came rushing through her head. She was in deep in thought that she didn't notice a loud ***THUD* **behind her.


	3. AN MUST READ

A:N I am sorry to say that I will not continue the fallen neko this year nor will I continue I will never let you go...I have decided to re-write them once I am done with unexpected meeting or is it?


End file.
